


it ends tonight

by kyrametchi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrametchi/pseuds/kyrametchi
Summary: “Tolong jangan berhenti menjadi Juliet-ku.”





	it ends tonight

**Author's Note:**

> BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! © Bushiroad
> 
> No material profit has been taken from this fanfiction.

Kaoru menghela napas di sela ketukan jemarinya. Netra merahnya belum berani bertemu dengan Chisato yang tengah duduk di hadapan.

Sosok yang baru saja lewat dari balik jendela membuat perhatian Kaoru beralih pada segala hal yang berada di sisi lain bidang transparan tersebut. Lampu-lampu tinggi di pinggir jalan menjadi pengganti sumber penerangan usai bulan menggantung utuh di langit. Cukup banyak pejalan berlalu malam itu. Pandangannya sibuk beralih dari satu figur ke figur lain. Isi pikirannya sibuk membentuk narasi dengan mencocokkan pengamatannya dengan kutipan paragraf buku-buku Shakespeare yang telah dilahap puluhan kali. Interior kafe dalam dominansi warna hijau dan sentuhan gaya ekletik menjadi latar refleksi tipis sosoknya dan Chisato pada jendela kaca.

Chisato menyeruput teh hitamnya dengan suara yang sanggup membuat Kaoru terperanjat dari lamunan.

Kaoru menyaksikan kekasihnya meletakkan cangkir sewarna gading dengan ornamen warna emas pada piring alas yang serasi. Gemerincing gelang di lengan kiri Chisato menguasai atensi kali ini. Ingatan Kaoru kini melambung jauh menuju momen kala dirinya memberi aksesori itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Chisato lima bulan lalu. Wajah kian menghangat saat mengingat senyum tercerah Chisato dan janjinya untuk tidak pernah melepaskan perhiasan berwarna emas kemerahan pemberiannya, apa pun yang terjadi.

Sang gadis berambut pirang mengerutkan dahi saat dua tangan lawan bicaranya menjalar, meraih lengannya dan memainkan bandul gelang. Tatap keduanya beradu tak lama kemudian. Salah satu ujung alis Chisato meninggi. Senyumnya mempertanyakan tujuan atas perilaku Kaoru.

Satu perasaan ganjal yang asing tumbuh di sudut ruang dada Kaoru. Ia bahagia luar biasa melihat senyum sang kekasih. Di saat yang bersamaan, ada kekhawatiran atas lunturnya lengkung manis itu. Juga amarah. Kecemburuan. Kesedihan. Ketakutan. _Semuanya_. Inti dirinya bergemuruh, menyalur rasa pahit dan manis dan mengumpulkannya di dalam mulut.

Kompleksitas semakin kentara. Kecanggungan kian kental tanpa adanya interaksi sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kafe.

“Kaoru?”

Yang dipanggil tersentak. Ia menyadari ketidaknyamanan dalam sirat netra ungu Chisato. “Ya?”

“Apa kita bisa langsung membicarakan inti pertemuan kita saja?” Chisato sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Raut di wajahnya mengeras.

Kaoru menarik kembali tangannya, dilipat di atas meja untuk menopang tubuhnya yang condong mendekat pada Chisato. Senyum tipis di wajahnya berganti dengan lengkup masam seiring dengan lepasnya ikat tatap. “Apa kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu?” Suara itu bergetar.

“Aku sudah menetapkan pilihanku.” Chisato mengangguk mantap.

Segala emosi Kaoru yang berkecamuk penggumpal menjadi sebuah kekalutan. Ia kembali meraih dua tangan Chisato dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. Bahkan terlalu kencang. Tidak ada hasrat untuk melepas meski sedetik. Ia tidak ingin kencan ini berakhir. Kencan yang atas desakannya hadir sebagai hadiah perpisahan sebelum memutuskan ikatan. Ia tidak ingin _semuanya_ selesai. Wajahnya menunduk tatkala kepala kian berat. “Kalau aku punya kesalahan, aku bisa memperbaikinya. Aku bisa berubah demi kamu. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal la—”

“Kaoru.”

Kaoru menengadah. Sosok Chisato samar dalam leburan tatap yang terasa menusuk seiring kehangatan bergumul. “Tapi aku tidak mau kita putus, Chisato.” Getar pada bibir mulai tidak terkendali. “Tolong jangan berhenti menjadi Juliet-ku.”

Lengkung manis pada wajah Chisato sirna. “Maafkan aku, Kaoru,” ucapnya seraya melepas kedua lengannya dari genggaman Kaoru. “Tidak ada lagi Romeo dan Juliet di antara kita, oke?”

“Tapi aku mencintaimu.”

Mulut Chisato terkunci sesaat setelah mencerna kata-kata yang Kaoru lontarkan. Lidah terasa getir. “Andai perasaanku masih sama seperti dulu, Kaoru. Sayangnya, semuanya telah berubah. Aku terlanjur mencintai orang lain.” Jemari bergerak menuju gelang di lengan kiri, melepas kaitnya hingga perhiasan itu lepas dan bandul-bandul kecil berbentuk bintang saling berbentur mencipta denting kecil. Ia meletakkannya di telapak tangan Kaoru yang terbuka, lalu menangkup jemari Kaoru agar gadis berambut ungu itu tidak melepas cengkeramnya pada aksesori tersebut. “Terima kasih atas segalanya.”

Pada tiap langkah yang Chisato ambil untuk menjauh, tubuh Kaoru semakin terpaku pada bumi. Gemerincing bel pada pintu kafe menandakan kepergiannya. Genang air pada pelupuk meleleh, mengalir melewati pipi yang kian pucat. Isak meluncur tanpa kendali. Segala jalinan memori mulai berputar tanpa izin dalam sanubari, mencoba menjadi bentuk pertahanan atas diri yang merapuh. Menjadi penawar bagi indra pengecap yang berubah pahit sepenuhnya. Sial, setiap kata yang pernah diucapkan Chisato, kalimat yang membuatnya bahagia, bergerak acak membentuk kalimat yang tidak padu. Ambisi untuk membunuh kesedihan itu berbalik melawan, menekan seluruh bagian tubuhnya hingga sesuatu yang tak kasat mata di dalam dada retak.

Sang Juliet telah membawa seluruh hatinya pergi hingga Romeo sang penyair kehilangan kemampuannya mencipta kata, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun, tidak ada lagi Romeo dan Juliet.

Hanya Kaoru Seta dan Chisato Shirasagi.

Dan segalanya berakhir malam ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai gengs! Please share your thoughts about this piece. Big thanks! Wuv!


End file.
